Album
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Encore une suite de drabbles, mais cette fois-ci sur Reborn. Toujours pas de fiction à chapitres, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça... Couples divers, parfois UA, yaoi.
1. Drabble 1 : Caractère

Titre : Caractère

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, Reborn appartient à Akira Amano (oui, je manque d'inspiration sur ce que je ferais subir à ce manga si j'en étais l'auteur).

Pairing : Alaude x Hibari

* * *

**Caractère**

Le premier gardien du nuage regarda son successeur. C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, avec un caractère bien trempé malgré son adorable visage. Un parfait gardien, puissant, fier et solitaire. Pour continuer sa description, Alaude aurait ajouté qu'en plus de son visage androgyne, son corps fin et musclé était à croquer, et que ses fines lèvres semblaient faites pour gémir plus que pour menacer. S'il n'avait pas eu ce fichu caractère, il aurait sans doute tout fait pour le séduire et l'amener dans son lit. Oui, son successeur était parfait. Un coup de tonfa bien placé le ramena sur terre.


	2. Drabble 2 : Pied

Titre : Pied

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne suis toujours pas Akira Amano, la déesse créatrice de KHR. Dommage, j'aimerai bien que les personnages m'appartiennent parfois…

Pairing : 6918 et 6927 (Mukuro x Hibari et Mukuro x Tsuna)

* * *

**Pied**

Mukuro regardait avec insistance Hibari. Ce dernier, impassible, continuait de manger tranquillement. Sous la table, un certain illusionniste lui faisait du pied, écrasant doucement ses orteils ou se glissant avec audace entre ses cuisses. Le sourire de Mukuro atteignait des sommets. Car même si son alouette ne le montrait pas, il le sentait durcir de plus en plus, la bosse sous son pied se concrétisant. Il s'amusa à titiller son amant à travers son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse enfin.

« Faut-il vraiment que je t'indique que tu te trompes de personne, herbivore ananas ? »

Tsunayoshi partit en courant.


	3. Drabble 3 : Regard

Titre : Regard

Disclaimer : Encore un fois, si Reborn m'appartenais, on saurait exactement pourquoi Hibari et Mukuro tiennent absolument à se battre dès qu'ils se voient…

Pairing : 10069 et 1869 (Byakuran x Mukuro et Hibari x Mukuro)

* * *

**Regard**

Les deux hommes se mesuraient du regard. D'un côté Hibari, l'air impassible ; de l'autre Byakuran, l'air joyeux mais jubilant intérieurement. Une lutte où tout se jouait uniquement sur le regard venait de s'engager, alors qu'ils s'évaluaient mutuellement. D'un côté les orbes anthracites menaçants du plus jeune ; de l'autre les yeux rieurs de l'albinos. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis finalement Byakuran dit d'un ton léger :

« Tu sais Hibari-kun, j'ai vraiment apprécié Mukuro-kun la dernière fois. Tu pourrais me le prêter ? »

Le silence plana un instant.

« Promets-moi d'être sadique avec lui. »


	4. Drabble 4 : Tablier

Titre : Tablier

Disclaimer : Quoi, vous ne saviez pas que Dino avait profité de son entraînement avec Hibari pour le séquestrer, le violer et accessoirement faire de lui son esclave sexuel ? Non, ça ce serait ce qu'on aurait pu voir si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn (et c'est pas pour tout de suite, malheureusement).

Pairing : 10069 (Byakuran x Mukuro)

* * *

**Tablier**

Mukuro faisait la cuisine. Ce n'était sans doute ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il le ferait, mais c'était tout nouveau pour Byakuran, qu'il n'avait pas habitué à cela. Avec son corps fin et sa longue queue de cheval qui plongeait dans son dos, on aurait dit une véritable femme au foyer, pensa son amant. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un tablier. Il fit un pause mentale, puis se reprit : il ne lui manquait plus qu'un tablier, les vêtements en moins.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrêtes de baver s'il te plait. »


	5. Drabble 5 : Chat

Titre : Chat

Disclaimer : Si Reborn m'appartenait, j'exigerais une scène où Kyōya aurait des oreilles et une queue de chat. Et il se ferait violer par Mukuro. Seulement, je ne suis pas encore propriétaire de ces pauvres personnages, et ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais.

Pairing : 6918 (j'adoooore ce couple, mon préféré !)

* * *

**Chat**

Mukuro avait toujours voulu avoir un chat. Ces animaux étaient, à son avis, les plus mignons et intelligents. Il aurait passé tout son temps à caresser le dos de la petite bête. Et l'animal l'aurait suivi partout dans ses déplacements, à la fois fidèle et terriblement indépendant, ne le suivant que pour les caresses et le confort qu'il lui procurerait. L'illusionniste, d'une certaine façon, comprenait ces animaux au caractère si capricieux. Leur façon de ronronner, leur démarche souple et féline étaient ce qui l'attirait chez eux. Mukuro avait toujours rêvé avoir un chat. A la place, il avait eu Hibari.


	6. Drabble 6 : Anniversaire

Titre : Anniversaire

Disclaimer : Si Reborn m'appartenait, alors ce manga serait invendu, n'aurait jamais dépassé le stade de l'éditeur et ne serait jamais devenu une série mondialement connue… Malheureusement.

Pairing : 6918 (il faudrait que je change un peu de paring de temps en temps…)

* * *

**Anniversaire**

« Je refuse. »

La voix d'Hibari avait claquée, froide et distante. L'illusionniste lui faisait face, sérieux. Il jeta un regard à l'instrument de torture que son amant voulait utiliser. Il avait toujours du mal à assimiler le fait que Mukuro le dominait sur le plan sexuel. Alors si il devait se faire doublement dominer et se faire pénétrer par cette… chose, sa fierté en mourrait. Définitivement. L'objet en question était un sextoy de taille trop imposante pour être normale.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour faire ça.

- C'est mon anniversaire.

- J'ai dit une _bonne_ raison. »


	7. Drabble 7 : Félin

Titre : Félin

Disclaimer : Si j'étais la fabuleuse auteur de Reborn, alors la scène ci-dessous aurait été publiée dans le manga, et dans l'anime aussi. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

Pairing : 1869 (j'avoue avoir une petite préférence pour le 6918, Kyōya est tellement mignon en uke… bon, ok, je m'en vais.)

* * *

**Félin**

Mukuro retint difficilement un ronronnement de satisfaction quand une main passa dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches. On aurait dit un gros chat avide de caresses et de câlins, remarqua Hibari avec un haussement de sourcil. Il passa à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux bleutés de son amant, le décoiffant un peu plus encore, alors qu'il se blottissait contre les doigts, cherchant le contact. Un gros chat affectueux. Un genre de panthère, songea le brun avec un sourire amusé. Il répéta le geste plusieurs fois, s'amusant des réactions diverses de l'illusionniste. Décidemment, Mukuro n'aurait de cesse de l'étonner.


	8. Drabble 8 : Argent

Titre : Argent

Disclaimer : Non, Kyōya ne m'appartient toujours pas, et Reborn non plus.

Pairing : Aucun

* * *

**Argent**

Mammon adorait l'argent. Avec, on peut tout acheter, donc tout avoir, pensait-il. Aussi vénérait-il sa montagne d'or, son compte bancaire, et toutes les missions qui pouvaient permettre d'accroître sa fortune. Il aurait pu sans problèmes devenir millionnaire. Seulement, un beau matin, il reçu son relevé de compte, et vit avec effroi que tout son argent avait disparu, alors qu'il avait prit soin de l'économiser pendant des années. Une petite note de Squalo traînait avec l'enveloppe :

« Adresse-toi au boss et à ses bouteilles de Bourbon pour les explications. »

Mammon lut le tout une fois, deux fois, puis s'évanouit.


	9. Drabble 9 : Enfance

Titre : Enfance

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama.

Pairing : 10051 (Byakuran x Irie)

* * *

**Enfance**

Le roux regarda un moment son amant, perdu dans ses pensées. Byakuran était entouré de mystères, si bien qu'il ne connaissait rien de son passé. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs toujours frustré, mais l'albinos lui répétait sans cesse qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne rien savoir. Shōichi sourit en visualisant son amant enfant ; il devait être mignon. Cela dit, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Byakuran avec l'innocence liée aux plus jeunes. Non, ce n'était même pas concevable pour lui. L'albinos ne pouvait qu'être pervers et machiavélique. Même enfant, il restait Byakuran. Shōichi tiqua et orienta ses pensées vers un autre sujet.


	10. Drabble 10 : Lumière

Titre : Lumière

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages à Amano Akira-sama, rien à moi (même si j'aimerai bien avoir Kyōya… u.u)

Pairing : 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)

* * *

**Lumière**

Il était sa lumière. Il avait besoin de lui, lui qui le tirait petit à petit hors des ténèbres qui l'entouraient, pour le baigner de sa douce lueur. Il était lumineux et bienveillant, alors que lui ne savait que distribuer sa haine. Il était l'obscurité qui ne peut s'approcher de la clarté sans disparaître, celle qui ne peut vivre sans son éclat, mais qui ne peut la toucher. Il savait que si il se rapprochait plus encore de lui, il se perdrait totalement. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, car il était sa lumière. Sa seule et unique lumière.


	11. Drabble 11 : Rêve

Titre : Rêve

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages à Amano Akira-sama, rien à moi (et tant mieux pour eux, je crois qu'ils souffriraient beaucoup si je devenais subitement leur propriétaire !)

Pairing : aucun

* * *

**Rêve**

Il rêvait. Oui, ça devait être ça. Rien qu'un rêve. Oui, impossible qu'une vision aussi magnifique se présente à lui dans la réalité, c'était sans un très, très beau rêve, très réaliste, mais rien de plus. Byakuran ouvrit de grands yeux en songeant que c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau que lui ai jamais fait son imagination particulièrement débordante. Le jeune homme s'avança, d'un pas, deux pas… Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta littéralement sur la montagne de marshmallow qui s'offrait à lui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne risquait pas d'avoir une carie, non ?


	12. Drabble 12 : Douceur

Titre : Douceur

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien… Dans le cas contraire, je me serais approprié Mukuro depuis longtemps.

Pairing : 5900 (Gokudera x Enma)

Note de l'auteur : Je pense que beaucoup trouverons ce pairing bizarre, j'explique donc la raison de cette étrangeté… Après avoir essayé un jeu (que vous retrouverez à cette adresse = . ), je suis tombée sur une question proposant un défi (écrire un drabble en l'occurrence) que j'ai relevé. Voici le résultat !

* * *

**Douceur**

Hayato embrassa doucement le front d'Enma. Dire qu'il avait pendant si longtemps gardé son boss en tête, sans se préoccuper des autres… Dès qu'il avait rencontré le parrain des Simon, il avait su qu'il avait quelque chose de plus. Tout en lui semblait doux et fragile, comme si tout son être était sur le point de se briser à chaque instant. Il avait réveillé en lui quelque chose, un besoin irrépressible de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui… Enma releva la tête, un sourire timide sur son visage orné de pansements. Une seule chose était sûre : ils s'aimaient.


	13. Drabble 13 : Je vous aime

Titre : Je vous aime.

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, je ne possède rien… Heureusement, diront certains. xD

Pairing : BF

Note de l'auteur : Ce drabble a une dédicace spéciale pour Toxic-Obscurity, la gagnante de mon petit jeu (idiot) sur l'un des chapitres de ma nouvelle fanfiction (« Le hasard fait bien les choses »). Voilà donc le résultat, également posté au chapitre 4 de la fanfiction citée plus tôt… Enjoy~

* * *

**Je vous aime.**

« Je vous aime. »

Belphegor haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre, sous cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante. Il ne l'avait pas appelé « idiot de prince », ni aucun de ces sobriquets qui le mettaient en rogne. Pourtant, il n'affichait aucune émotion, son air blasé flottant comme habituellement sur son visage – juste une rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues, à peine décelable.

« Que… fit le blond, sa surprise atteignant des sommets.

- C'est bon Fran, tu peux arrêter, j'ai tout enregistré, coupa Mammon. J'ajoute cinquante euros à ton budget personnel, ça te va ?

- Merci, Mammon-san, sourit l'illusionniste. »


End file.
